Lady Ianite's True Feelings
by TeamIaniteForLife
Summary: This specific FanFic short story comes from Season 2 Episode 53 (Dating Ianite?) of CaptainSparklez' Mianite Series. This is a longer version of the one I made and had posted onto the comment section of the Youtube video. Look for it on the top comments area. This is intended for all those starving shippers out there. Please Enjoy.


**Lady Ianite's True Feelings**:

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the realm of Mianite. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. A sea of blue surrounded the heavens. It was a perfect day for a date.

They both walked together down the path that led to the Tavern. Familiar buildings peaked over the trees that had been shrouded away from the rest of the town. With each

step she made, a strange sensation gripped onto Lady Ianite's body. She had sensed it earlier as they both were traveling to their secluded destination. This would mark the

first time that they would be alone together, heading to the place they were planning on having lunch. When her hero had asked her out she was immediately filled with

excitement as it reminded her of the times her husband took her out on dates. However, she tried deeply to mask her excitement so as to not express her true emotions to

him. And so they continued on with their travel. Several minutes had passed by. As she walked slightly ahead of her Spark Plug she placed her right hand over her chest

hoping he would not notice her do so. This strange and unusual feeling buried deep into her heart. As if something that had been torn out from the center of it for over a

decade was now overwhelmingly aching to be filled with the love she once had. This feeling forced her to reframe from looking upon her dear Spark Plug. But slowly it spread

to the rest of her body. Eventually her soul was completely engulfed into this feeling. The feeling that she so strongly attempted to block out from her mind whenever she and

her Spark Plug gazed upon each other was now completely unavoidable. She closed her eyes and brought herself to a halt, hoping to close off these emotions one last time...

but it was no use. She was then awakened from her trance by the sound of her hero's voice. She opened her eyes and stood still, not knowing what he had said to her. They

both paused, for which felt like forever. Confused he asked her, "My lady… Is everything okay?" Instantly she shut her eyes even tighter than before while thinking to herself,

"Why? Why do I feel this way when I'm with him... He's not the husband that I fell in love with... but he's so close to him at the same time." Unable to hold in her pain any

longer she felt an incredible urge to tell him how she truly felt. She slowly turned around, still dazed from her own thoughts, and met eye contact with her hero. She stared

deep into those piercing blue eyes of his. The very same eyes of her husband's (Spark). Unable to break free from the gaze they shared, the memories that contained the

happiest days of her life with Spark flashed throughout her entire mind. Her heart beat with tremendous speed, as if it were about to burst straight out of her chest at any

moment. So many emotions smashed into her with the mere sight of him, causing tears to emerge from her eyes. He looked exactly like her lover in every aspect, aside from

the color of his shades. But for that brief moment she looked past that detail and only saw the one she loved with all her heart, her beloved Spark. Without even realizing it,

words had escaped her lips. She softly spoke to her hero," My heart belongs to you..." The very same words that her lover had given to her. Her hand reached out and a heart

materialized out of thin air. He looked upon it and noticed that the heart within her gentle hands appeared to be dying. A physical state in which it had died from the decade

absence of the man she loved, while still appearing to possess some life left still in it as it struggled to pulsate. Lady Ianite moved a couple of steps forward to hand her heart

over to him. In response he carefully held it in both of his hands while still feeling strange by how surreal it was to be holding something so precious to him once again. For a

long time he had thought that he'd never see his lady again, much less hold the heart of the woman he had come to cherish so much. Then an image brushed along his mind.

He recalled the heart of the Ianite he had once known, that he had originally held in the world he had come from, to be shining brightly with great life and divinity. The

comparison filled him with shock. As he held it he brought it close against his chest. He began to gaze back into those beautiful purple eyes and said to her softly," I will

always keep your heart safe and close to my own. For mine belongs to you and only you… And I shall always be with you, no matter what." Suddenly he noticed a strong

pulsing sensation in his hand. Lady Ianite's heart regenerated immediately after Spark Plug's words reached Lady Ianite's ears. No longer did it appear to be in a dying state

but was now overflowing with divine life once again. Its beat was strong and rapid. He could see his lady's beautiful face running with tears. And he could tell that her

happiness was overflowing from within her heart. Lady Ianite ran toward her Spark Plug as he opened his arms to embrace her. She allowed herself to become lost within his

embrace. With both of them squeezing tightly to one another. It was almost as if they were melting together into one person. The heart teleported back into Lady Ianite's

chest from Spark Plug's hand. Her face pressed up against his strong chest. Her hero's scent matched exactly with that of her husband's. With each time she inhaled through

her nose she had sank deeper and deeper into euphoria. She could not get enough of his scent. In that moment the hole in her heart was getting more and more full, even if

he wasn't her husband, it felt like it was him at that moment. After all, they were both a mirrored reflection of one another. Alternate world copies. All of a sudden a tidal

wave of sadness had slid over that joy she was feeling. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she reminded herself that this wasn't her lover. But in some way she felt that her

words might possibly reach her husband through her Spark Plug. She then cried out, "Why Spark!? Why! Why have you left me all alone! I can't live without you! I'm so

lost...so lost without you by my side. I don't know what to do anymore. Please! Please! Come back to me! I'm nothing without you by my side!" Crying, she then collapsed to

her knees bringing him to one of his own. Spark Plug could feel her tears damping his shirt, the material began to soak. The sadness in her voice made the atmosphere thick

and heavy. He paused. Still trying to absorb the words that had left his lady's lips. He knew that she had been suffering for so long without her husband. Everything in his

being created the powerful urge to comfort the women he held in his arms. He tilted his head down. His cheek pressed against her temple. She was shaking with so many

emotions. He closed his eyes and spoke softly into her ear," I may not be your Spark... but you will always be my lady. And I know that somewhere out there he's fighting

with all his might to return by your side. Just as I would do… if I had lost you. Nothing would be able to stop me from being by your side and I'm absolutely positive nothing is

going to stop him either". His words brought so much warmth and comfort to her heart. Still remaining within his embrace, she pulled her face from his chest and stared back

into his blue eyes. A smile emerged from her face as she lost herself within his gaze. She brought her hand up to gently place it against his cheek. She said with great

happiness in her voice, "You give me strength to keep going. The hope that had vanished within my heart years ago has been restored with your arrival. The days that I have

spent with you have brought me so much happiness. If you had not found me in this world I would have forever remained lost within my suffering... You saved me." Her

words had struck an unspeakable happiness straight into his heart. He continued to gaze into her beautiful purple glowing eyes, speechless. She was as beautiful as the day

he had lost her. He gave her a warm smile and then pulled the handkerchief from his back pocket to wipe the tears that had ran down her cheeks. She started to laugh a little

from him doing so. He lowered his hand after he had wiped all of the remaining tears away. The only thing he could think about during their gaze was that she was the most

beautiful women he had even seen. Without any thought, the words had escaped from his mouth. "I will always be there to save you, no matter how many worlds separate

us." Lady Ianite blushed, his sweet words brought her so much excitement. She never thought she could smile so much in one day without Spark by her side. Maybe there's a

lot more of her husband in this man than she had previously thought. She closed her eyes and brought her forehead to his. He was a little taken-a-back from this but

understood what she was doing. So he closed his eyes as well. With all Lady Ianite had confessed, he was so happy he had asked her out on this date. Even if they had not

yet reached the Tavern, being alone with her was the best thing in the world to him. Both of them were radiating with joy. While still having their eyes closed she softly spoke

to him," You may not be my Spark... but you will always be my hero." He opened his eyes and pulled back, surprised, her words truly melted his heart. There was no other

place he'd rather be than right here with her. He gave her the happiest smile he'd ever given someone in his life. She could sense the state of euphoria he was in. It had been

emanating from his soul with tremendous force. Spark Plug stood up and pulled her up by her hands in his. She gave him another heartwarming smile and he looked deeply into

her eyes and said, "C'mon. Let's go out on our date". She nodded, overflowing with excitement. They both continued their walk down the path to the tavern, holding hands.

The End

* * *

Author's Note:

I thought this moment that they were both walking alone together to their "date" was a perfect opportunity to create a FanFic short story in which the bond between them would grow stronger. It is probably the only time in the series (so far) they are completely alone together. Despite the fact that Dianite's spirit wonders around them. I don't necessarily count that. And if you are sitting at home wondering why they didn't kiss or have sex its because I wanted this story to work within the rules of the series. Lady Ianite will never abandon her Husband (Spark) so she would never actually cheat on him. But, because CaptainSparklez is almost an exact copy of him. I am almost a hundred percent sure that his character would actually develop romantic feelings for her. So I'm positive that there are strong feelings and thoughts stirring inside both of them and it would eventually get out of control but in a good way. So this is my FanFic, and this is how I image a heartfelt moment occur between these two people. Even if he isn't her husband. They are still very close.

If you don't know yet, somebody really awesome made fan art of my story! Courtesy of Janae Trumpower! I posted it on my profile pic for this website in case you want to check it out (Also top left of this page). She did an awesome job on it!

Hopefully you enjoyed this FanFic of mine. So if you liked this story then leave a review. Feedback is really helpful. And if you'd like more stories like this please let me know by shooting me a PM. And remember.

Team Ianite For Life.

See ya guys later!


End file.
